User blog:Baluar/Chapter 8... is anyone reading this? Nevermind
I thought the headache was bothering, but nothing beats being all the day bedridden. It’s hell on earth. Still, I get lots of visits: Kota and Robb come to speak of Bugarally, as if I knew something about it; Kanon brings me some cookies every few days; Nia comes after every mission; Alisa comes only after midnight, when I’m asleep; Lindow and Sakuya come present me their baby Ren, etc. (even Hibari, Tsubaki, Licca and Sakaki come. The latter really surprised me). It could be worse, but boredom, unlike most things, I cannot easily deal with (it’s not like my God Arc can crush boredom… Although that would be awesome). And so do the hours pass… One day, Nia comes to visit me, and while we speak, she suddenly questions me: -Baluar, you sure must have some Oracle refills. What would happen if you used them while on your Aragami form? – I answer they might heal me, but I couldn’t keep the secret anymore, since there’s a camera in the room. She seems to agree (knowing her, she knew it beforehand), but all of a sudden, the camera explodes (I can’t avoid this: BOOOOOOOOM! Pieces all over the place). What on earth is happening here? Suddenly, she speaks: – Seemingly, that’s not gonna be a trouble anymore. Go on, do it. – I do what she says and my head feels normal after the process. When I question Nia if she had any relationship with the camera explosion, she stares me with a curious smile (meaning “yeah, it was no coincidence, you dumb”). The doctor seems amazed when he sees my head. Everyone looks to me like I’m some kind of freaking god. I believe that recovering in 2 weeks of something that should keep you months bedridden normally tends to have that effect on people. But Alisa... Her gaze is now curious about me, and I have the awkward feeling she suspects something is going on. At any rate, I’m taking missions as usual. No missions have the difficulty of those I completed before my head got broken, so it’s kind of a walk in the park for me. Still, some Ouroboros here and then allow me to show off for a while. A few days pass, we perform nothing but routine missions, when an envoy arrives from the Central Branch. Since such event is ought to be important, all of us high-rankers had to stay. What a drag. Anyway, the envoy (a boy who certainly doesn’t have even my age) says with authority: -I’ve been sent by the Director of the Central Branch of Fenrir. I’ve got two messages. First, you’re receiving two New-Type recruits from the Europe Branch, which are entering here right now. Second, I’ve been sent to take one of you God Eaters to another branch… he’s necessary to cover up a vacant in there left when a Unit leader died. – Hell, I can see this coming from a mile away… − The God Eater I’ve been sent to take is… Baluar, maybe? Does anyone know him? -I'm not planning to leave this branch. I've practically grown up here. Nothing you say will change my mind. – I speak in such a manner before I actually realize I’m speaking. Still, I do not regret it, as it is no lie. -Do you have any reason to do that? – The envoy asks. - Aside from not being willing to leave pretty much everyone I know? Judge by yourself – I answer, while adopting my alternate form. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic